the king of gerudos and the exsavior
by LunaStar3000
Summary: after Zelda betrays link and wounds him ganondorf takes him into his arms and shows him how to live a life away from being a hero. A life with freedom, love and so much more. Liganon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

the day Link became an ex-hero

and a traitor

Link was laying a it away from the castle guards that was fighting his lover knowing that if they caught him, for he betrayed her. :ink had chosen him over _her. Her _being Princess Zelda. Now Link knew he should have chose her, but after the way she treated him, he thought:

"_hey why should I choose a spoiled little brat like her to love. I save her what like 15-40 times. Last time being from Ghiraham or so I've heard. I'm tired of it. Ganondorf was right, I should stop fighting for a girl who doesn't even love me for real or can't even fight for herself. All she does is obsess over me. Im tired of it."_

After he thought that, he let Ganondorf, (who had been holding him close due to zelda shooting an arrow Link's back in anger,) put him down gently to take care of what was needed. Of course Ganondorf was angry beyond all reason at Zelda for hurt his beloved. The last thing Link heard before he closed his eyes was Ganondorf's laughter and Zelda's screams of death his last thought was of Ganondorf and if he was gonna make it. Now your probably wondering what did Zelda do so bad that it had link choosing Ganondorf over her and is now laying on the floor close to death. Well..here is a memory for you:

Flashback: Link's Point of view:

I was standing her in her office arguing with her about the fate of the land and her she was embarrassing me in front of her guards and her friends and mine as well. Even my nemesis Ganondorf is here. And yet he treated me better than zelda ever did. I hated it and yet I loved it. .

"Well why cant you just make a treaty with him, its no so bad that you have trade a stupid bit of land for his people. Your just jealous that his people has way more land in the desert than you do Zelda. At least not everyone is stuck up as you are."

I smirked as I saw Zelda's face go from pink in embarrassment to red in rage. Soon after I walked out after saying or rather asking if she ever needed a hero right then was to look at her guards or call some stupid peasant. Of course all she had was her guards who were too stupid to protect her right. I didn't know that Ganondorf had followed me. For If I had I would have been expecting him to push me against the wall and kiss me. Ha made you look! No he actually pushed me up and yelled at me If I was crazy to go against her like that. I looked at him curiously and silently asking him as to why he would care. He looked at me curiously as if he was asking himself that question. I then thought about all the times we fought each other and realize he never even hurt me. Not once.

When I told him this he smirked and pushed me back against the wall and told me it was because he never wanted to hurt me. I was surprised by his answer and with that, He leaned down and he kissed me passionately. I wanted to push him away, I wanted to think that this was wrong and that I should run away. But I couldn't. It felt..good!. To me it felt right. And I wanted to stay right where I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Unfortunately we was caught and Zelda being the oessessed girl that she was, got really angry with Ganondorf for practically making-out with me. I was still dazed so I didnt notice that she slashed at me instead of ganandorf.

Thats when I noticed ganaondorf going to kill her. I ran in front of her trying to stop him. Why? I dont know. All I felt was that I had to. Ganondrf saw this and tried to talk me out of it. Me being who I was didnt want to listen but I knew I had to.

_ "Link what the hell are you doing. Did you forget what she did to you. She just tried to kill you! That and she is using you as a puppet to save her all the time because she can't fight! Will you really fight me? A man who will end up saving this kingdom from an hero obsessed spolied little princess who cant even save her own people! A princess who is cruel even though she acts nice to you and her people when your here?! And only when you are here?! Would you really stop and save her and die in the process? Or do you want to move, come with me and live the life of a free person with no strings attached. A man of your own free will with no one telling him what to do? In a land where you are able to do Whatever you want with me and my people? Decide now Link! I wont wait forever."_

I looked at him thinking he was wrong at first and was about to raise my sword to attack him when I felt as if I was being controlled and was being forced to answer. And That's when I realized that Ganondorf was right. She was using me as a puppet. I turned to Zelda and slapped her to make the feeling stop. After that I turned to Ganondorf and I moved towards him not stopping until I was in front of him. Ganondorf smiled when I gave him my answer. I pulled him down and kissed him after that I told him what I had decided.

"I choose to go with you my king."

Ganondorf kissed me back holding me tightly to his chest. But unfortunately the happiness was short-lived as I received an arrow straight in my back. It forced me to the ground in shock and in pain. I couldnt breathe, I couldnt move. I heard Ganondorf's yell of rage and I felt him pull out the arrow and try to heal me as best as he could and I was grateful for it. I held onto him as He yelled for his guards to grab Zelda and bring her to his and my soon to be home and to put her in the dungeons. But it was shortlived as Zelda pushed her captors away and shot another arrow at me...of course Ganondorf was angry beyond all reason at Zelda for hurting his beloved. The last thing Link heard before he closed his eyes was Ganondorf's yelling in rage and Zelda's screams of death his last thought was of Ganondorf and if he was gonna make it.

Ill post aother chapter if I receive a total of 6 good reveiws..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Link's pov:

I felt as if I was floating in nothing but darkness. All I could hear wasZelda screaming at me. I kept feeling pain and loneliness. I wanted Ganondorf with me to chase away the darkness. I knew I shouldn't be scared, but right now I couldn't help it. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. Would I forever be trapped in this dark void. I hope not, for If I have to then I fear Ill never get back to Ganondorf. Ill never get back to my king.

Ganondorf's pov:

I sit there watching Link sleep. I know I have healed him so why won't my love wake. He is my prince, my life. I can't lose him after I just found him. This may be sappy but Link is my Lost emerald in a vast desert and without him I am nothing. I wish he would wake up. I feel as if I am fading away to nothing. My people kept trying to get my attention and they succeeded in telling me Zelda who was in the dungeons and still alive (unfortunately..lol sorry) was trying to escape and was somewhere within the fortress. I had to find her and not let her escape.

I call up most of the guards and send them to find her. I make 6 guards stay here to protect Link. I just hoped I find her before she finds him. I lost him once I swear I will not lose him AGAIN! As I made my way to where I last saw the girl, I saw her sneaking into the weaponry or trying to at least. I swear hasn't she heard of a magical lock before. Ha! I guess not seeing as there wasn't a lock on there since it is magical. But when I got to hr she dropped one of those deku nuts onto the ground and disappeared. Damn It where did she...Link! after I came upon the conclusion I ran to him room and Saw Zelda holding a sword above link.

I looked down using some magic while distracting her. I was hoping the magic would drain her enough to make her pass out. She was so going to get hanged or burned for this. Or better yet throw her into the pit of darkness. Good thing I still have some of those creatures that prey on humans here. This might be fun.

"You know princess, killing Link won't do you any good as no one else can use that sword or use magic or do any mission you or anyone else sets up for him. No one else will be like him."

I saw her hesitate which was the move I needed. My dark magic grabbed her and wrapped around her. When the magic disappeared around her body was ropes. I watched a the guards grabbed her and ad took her to get ready for her judgment or rather her punishment. I'll let link decide whenever he wakes up. I looked over to Link when I heard him moan. I smiled when I saw him waking up.

"Link? Are you waking up? Wake up my emerald."

I smiled when he opened his eyes letting me know he was okay. I told him about what happened.

Link's pov:

he

I was shocked to hear Zelda almost killed me. But I am glad that Ganondorf is here and that he got her. When I heard about me choosing her punishment I told him I wanted whatever punishment he had picked out for her. I smiled when he bent down to kiss me. He may be an evil king but I couldn't care less right now. Wen it comes to that I'll deal with it later. For right now our love is more important

Than ruling a kingdom full of lies, hatred, and most of all, light. And it will be changed to darkness and that is how it will stay. Me, Ganondorf, a kingdom of darkness and all the love we will ever need.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

still Link's pov:

The next day me and Ganondorf went out to watch Zelda's sentence. We saw that she was being hung over what looked like a black swirling whirlpool (kinda like a black hole but not one where it can suck up everything.) After the guards left ganondorf raised his hand to let the sentencing begin. Out of the whirlpool came three no four tentacles of liquid darkness. It wrapped around zelda and started to pull her as if wanting to tear her apart, but what I saw make me sick. That liquid darkness was acid. Pure acid. If you think that's worse then listen to this. That liquid darkness is a tongue to whatever was down in that whirlpool. It dragged her down and the next thing everyone saw was a flash of light then nothing. Its as if she never existed, I had no memories of her. That woman whoever she was, seemed to be unimportant if I cannot remember her. I looked up at Ganondorf curiously.

_Ganondorf? Who was that woman? Was she important?"_

I saw Ganondorf smile at my questions. It made me smile back. Then I got my answer though for some reason it sounded as if he hated her. I was confused. And it must have showed on my face because Ganondorf made a comment about that as well.

_**"Well Link, That girl was known s Zelda Princess Zelda. She claimed to have been a Light Princess. But in truth she was horrible. She used you Link to act as her savior. She sacrificed you to whatever challenge that was made against her or against her land. She even tried to get you to kill me, my dear emerald." **_

I found that she was a horrible woman and I was shocked. I silently hoped that she never came back. But for some reason I felt that my hope would disappear. And I hope that this feeling of dread would disappear as well.

Ganondorf's pov:

I feel Link shaking beside me after I told him who that woman was. I was shocked when he forgot but It guess it was only because she had him under a spell or that he found her unimportant to remember. Either way My little emerald was shaking in fear. In adulterated fear and I couldn't have that. So I took him home with hope that the princess would never return. But like Link my feeling of hope disappearing was the same. And I hope it never happens. For if it does, it just might be the end of our lives or worse our world.

I'll do a sequel in a little while. But for now be happy with this. And I'm sorry its so short but I ran out of ideas for the ending. Forgive me (does a cute puppy dog face.)


End file.
